This specification relates to flow measurement devices (also known as flow measurement sensors) and systems, as well as processing techniques to produce rotatable members by roll to roll processing.
Flow measurement devices produce a measure of an amount of fluid movement over a period of time. Various techniques are used for flow measurement. Flow measurement techniques include mechanical techniques that use pistons or gears. Other techniques include flow based meters that use a venturi or other orifices to constrict fluid flow in combination with a flow sensor to measure a differential flow before and within constriction.
These various techniques and technologies find use according to performance, application suitability and cost considerations. However, these techniques and resulting devices may not be suitable for some applications that require integration with other devices and/or systems. These techniques and resulting devices also may not be suitable for flow measurement applications that require low cost and high volume manufacture processing.